


Love feat. Milk and bread

by 1_800_Milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_Milk/pseuds/1_800_Milk
Summary: An orange-haired boy has always worked at the bakery, with the help of Suga of course. But he doesn’t know what to do when a handsome man orders from their bakery on behalf of the king. But little does he know, he needs to stay strong and find a solution when things go downhill and it’s not just him who suffers from a burden.Kenma has so much he wants to say but is anyone willing to listen?Kuroo, he believes that magic flows through everyone but everyone doesn’t think so.Yamaguchi doesn’t want to let him down, but what can he do when he’s a nervous wreck around him?Keiji wants to do something special for his lover but what to do when he can’t afford it?But it’s not just them...Why can’t they just settle it with milk and bread on the side of love?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love feat. Milk and bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecerealz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecerealz/gifts), [Thank you dear sir for showing me this show!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+dear+sir+for+showing+me+this+show%21).



> This world is a mix of the present and past, so it's a medieval world with present-day elements such as inventions (mostly inventions) and some terminology. So isn't set in any particular time because you can't fit it into any definite year. There is also a monarchy system including lords and royal families.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

  
  


╮ღ꧁ **Love feat. Milk and bread** ꧂ღ╭

  


* * *

  
  


The bakery was a galley of a shop. So much of the space had been taken up by the ovens and the mouth-watering displays that the customers were left to squeeze in and out. From the cracking spruce wooden planks, he could only imagine the store to be older than himself, though the sign above the display window was freshly painted in black and white. The cakes beckoned him in and the aroma of fresh-baked cookies and bread that took him by the hand and led him inside.

The old antique mint green cash register stared at him as he entered. A man with silver hair stood behind the wooden counter, with patches of flour swiped against his rosy cheeks. He looked up at the boy’s presence, he knew nobody could ever miss him because of his bright hair. He gave him a warming smile and looked back down. The bright-haired boy walked in more, seeing that the man was counting money. 

He wandered behind the counter, looking at Sugawara slide the money from his right hand to his left hand, he bobbed his head as he counted. 

“Honey can you stand for a bit, I just need to check on the bread.” He quickly placed the bills on the counter. The boy took a seat on the stool, leaning against the lip of the table. Bored. He opened a draw revealing the tiny sketchbook that cost him a fortune. He used it sparingly most the time. He would doodle objects around him, he already doodled the fancy register, the ovens, and some bread shaped like crescent moons. Occasionally he drew customers that looked interesting, but he mostly drew his only father figure...well he was more like a mother than a father to Hinata. He looked out the window, seeing the sun glare his eyes as it settled diagonally on the wooden floor. You could see the tiny dust particles flying around like gas atoms. 

Hinata’s bike was against the big bakery window, he had forgotten to put it away at the back of the bakery, and if Suga noticed he knew he would scold him. He quickly shot a glance at Suga who was busy at the warm oven. Hinata quietly maneuvered from behind the counter and out of the shop. Thank Udai he’d broken the bell last week of the door. 

He took the handles of his bicycle which was silver and glowed in the sunlight. Trying not to blind himself, he moved to the side of the bakery to the back. It was damp and muggy. He hated it so much he could barely stand it. He pushed down the tiny rod with his leather boot, which supported the bike while he was gone. Hinata quickly checked if it was unstable, which it wasn’t, so he rushed back into the Bakery. 

There stood an upset looking Suga, he pushed his smoky hair out of his eyes, sighing. _Oh no._

“Hinata! There you are!” He jumped, sort of relieved but you could see he was slightly mad. Hinata's face melted into a guilty look. “I was worried, that you ran off somewhere without telling me!” He placed his hands on his hips which creased his apron. Suga’s apron is more food than fabric. He wore it like a battle scar, proudly defiant. Somewhere beneath the mass of flour smears is a pattern of Paris, with the Eiffel tower, bicycles with baskets filled with flowers- and the tethers showed the errant loose thread as they tore away from the fabric. 

“Sorry, I just forgot to do something so I thought I could quickly do it.” Hinata rubbed the back of his warm neck. 

“That’s alright, just don't do it again.” Hinata nodded and Suga brought out some fresh hot bread from the oven on a tray and set it on the table next to all the ovens. Hinata wanted to smell the aroma closer but he decided on going back behind the counter. 

“Oh sweetie, I’m taking a break to make lunch, can you take care of the bread for me?” Suga pointed at the golden loaf. 

“Alright!”

🥖

Hinata’s head laid in the embrace of his arms on the counter. Sound asleep. But he woke up with a gentle hand stroking his hair.

“Shouyou?” Suga’s soft voice called out to him. He slowly opened his eyes, not saying anything. “You should head to bed, it’s late.” 

Hinata lifted his head looking around. The golden glow from the sun was gone and was replaced with light from a street lamp. The sun had dipped and so had Hinata. He always acted like the sun for some reason. He pushed his body off the hard stool and kicked the door open which led to their actual house. He was in the living room and the stairs were near the door. He took a right and went up the stairs sluggishly. His room wasn’t big, it looked like an attic even though it wasn’t. Shouyou Hinata didn’t have many possessions, the room only had a mirror, bed, a little bookshelf and nightstand with a lantern. He switched on the light, revealing the room he’d slept in since he was ten. He changed into his pyjamas, which were a baby blue covered in tiny clouds. Suga has embroidered little faces on them since he thought it would be cute. Hinata didn’t mind it.

He tucked his body into his blanket that heated his body. His head sunk into the soft pillow.

Hinata wandered into his thoughts. His thoughts about what he’d do when he was old enough to work somewhere else but the bakery. He never had the guts to tell his ‘mother' figure. He’d raised him all these years and Hinata had guessed maybe he had plans for him to take over the bakery. As much as he loved the smell of the cookies, pastries and bread in the morning. He didn’t want to sit behind the counter and stare out the display window every day. His thoughts slipped away as he slowly fell into a nice sleep. 

Suga has looked more stressed lately. He was constantly checking the money. He was always so tired like he barely got any sleep. He always made Shouyou take over on serving customers.

Hinata started getting worried. Today he looked like he got zero sleep. His silver hair was a crow’s nest and his apron wasn’t tied properly. 

“You alright Suga-san?” Hinata dipped lower down his forehead.

He turned around and smiled at him, though it didn’t seem to be a happy one.

“I’m fine Shouyou, sorry I worried you.”

Hearing the phone ring, Hinata quickly hugged him and went to pick it up.

“Karasuno Bakery, how may I help you?” 

There was a few second silence and then a husky voice started to talk.

“Hello, today is my son’s birthday and I was hoping for you to deliver a chocolate cake by around 4 pm?” He asked, his tone seemed kind of annoyed so Hinata had to be as nice as possible.

“Of course sir, may I please have your name?” Hinata quickly scribbled it down on Suga’s notebook in which they kept the history of all the orders. The phone hung up before the orange-haired boy could verify the price.

Hinata bit on a batch of cookies that were freshly made for him. He drew moving his fingers with dexterity on the pencil which sketched the cookies. It was around 11 pm and the two boys had taken a break. Baking and icing a cake was quite arduous as it wasn’t common for them to get the type of order. Suga had faith, Hinata had told him that the man hadn’t decided on a price which allowed them to raise it if they just made the cake worth it. Shouyou never understood why they needed the money so badly, their bakery sold so well. There was a sudden sound of horses outside, stopping with their traditional neigh. Hinata spent his break sitting on top of the counter so he quickly jumped off in shock.

He peered out the display window. A carriage, golden with flags stripped with mint green and white with a desaturated mint green leaf in the middle, moving on top with the wind. It was a Seijoh carriage. What was it doing in Karasuno? The king barely even cared about the village. Sure it was known to be pretty large, but nobody knew about it. The population was only in the hundreds. The carriage rider opened the door of the pristine, or well it was safe to say in mint condition. A boy walked out, his straight raven hair blew in the wind, his ponytail moved around like seaweed in the ocean. But his gaze was in a book which was clasped in his right hand. Hinata couldn’t see what he properly looked like. But he was tall. Probably 6’ ft. The towering figure pushed the door of the bakery open, but he still had his head in his book. After a few seconds, he looked up and examined the shop. He had beautiful royal blue eyes, with a strong sculpted face. His eyelashes fluttered as he walked around. Hinata had today something but struggled for the first time.

“Uh, sir...The shop isn’t open right now.” He managed to say without making eye contact. Hinata could feel the handsome boy’s eyes on him. 

“That doesn’t stop you from serving me.” He scowled. Hinata shot his head up, feeling enraged by his words. 

“Look, I’m sorry but we’re actually really busy with an order right now.” Shouyou tried a passive approach. 

The blue-eyed boy slammed the book on the table making Hinata flinch. He grabbed the orange-haired boy by his white shirt. “Then what are you doing here drawing worthless art?”

Hinata felt fear as the blue eyes he admired, now pierced through him. “I- sorry, what would you like sir?” 

He let go of Hinata’s shirt. “I have come to order something special for the royal majesty King Tooru Oikawa. He was informed that Karasuno had an exquisite bakery here.” He rolled his eyes at ‘exquisite’. 

“King Oikawa…” Hinata repeated, dazed by the famous name. 

“Yes, he was wondering if he could order an ambrosial milk bread.”

Hinata cocked his head. The word ‘ambrosial’ made him ponder for its meaning. It was never registered in his vocabulary. But as soon as he registered milk bread he wanted to laugh. He bit his tongue. 

“Uh yes, um when would you like to pick it up or have it delivered?” Hinata gained some confidence. 

“Now would be fine, but I’m dropping to the library for a couple of hours so I’ll give you until then,’ He wiped a piece of hair off his forehead. “The price will be settled after I examine your efforts.” 

Hinata was aware he was being intimidated to have finer results. He was used to it. A lot of customers wanted the ‘finest’ batch of bread. Hell, they aren’t even grateful they’re even getting bread. Wheat is expensive, and making it into flour is just tiresome. Hinata suddenly remembered he had to make the boy sign his name to place the order. He slid his fingers into the drawer, ripping out a template of a receipt from the notepad.

“If you don’t mind, can you please sign this sir?” Hinata felt incredibly scared. He hadn’t been this terrified in years. He placed a pen on the top of the white slip. He watched him take out something from his leather pouch which was a fancy fountain pen. Strands of raven hair let go of his ponytail which made his face look calmer. Like he didn’t want to see Hinata see him like that. But he looked so peaceful and sweet, he couldn’t look away. He watched him sign with swift movement like he’d done it on many occasions. Probably did. He finally looked up which caught the mandarin by surprise. He jumped a little bit.

“What are you looking at, shortie!” He grimaced.

“Hey who are you calling shortie, you blueberry!” Hinata retorted.

“Mandarin!” He fought back.

Hinata rolled his eyes at the comment and read the cursive. It was shiny from the wet ink so he refrained from touching it.

“Alright Tobio Kageyama, cough sorry, Bakayama, your order will be ready in two hours!” Hinata grinned by his play of words. Kageyama scoffed.

“Whatever Boke, remember I won’t pay for it if it turns out like sh-”  
“POOPY!” Shoyo quickly censored the vulgar word. Kageyama glared at him before walking out. 

Hinata smiled to himself, a smile he hadn’t felt in months.

  
  


🥖

  
  


“You what!” Suga melted into a panic. 

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking! Stupid smug guy got to me so I took the offer!” Hinata tried to calm him down even though it was making it worse.

“This is from KING TOORU OIKAWA! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!” He shook Hinata by the shoulders.

“Well yeah, he’s the king!”

“HE’S BUYING _MILK BREAD_ FROM OUR BAKERY!”

“But like, isn’t it easy to make?” Hinata tried to recover from the violent earthquake.

“I don’t know how to make that! Nobody has ever ordered it from me!” Suga sat on the ground trying to keep his composure. Hinata knew Sugawara Koshi always wanted to be a role model for him, he’d never even seen him shed a tear even when he looked like he was going to. 

“Uh, how about I find a cookbook?” 

“Shouyou! I have a cake order at 4 pm and you have two hours to get the finest milk bread for the king,” Suga explained. “THE KING! This is the biggest offer ever, but I’m so stressed.”

Hinata stayed quiet.

“I don’t want to ruin the poor kid’s birthday, but I don’t want to ruin our lives by displeasing the king.” Hinata watched the silvered-haired man massage his temples. “I’m sorry, this is selfish.”

“Mum, it’s alright. I know nothing about making bread but I can read!” Hinata hugged him. He used to call Suga mum when he was younger. He just thought dad was weird to him, he never seemed like a dad. Sugawara had taught Hinata how to read and write. Shoyo knew he was the smartest man ever. He always questioned why he didn’t take it as any sort of occupation. 

His ‘mum’ smiled, seeing the beauty mark of his left cheek rise with his cheeks. 

Hinata jumped onto his bike. It was his little carriage that took him around the town. Yeah, it wasn’t a golden carriage but it was his and took him places. So technically it did the same thing. He jumped onto his bike, gripping the handles that were cold from the lack of sun. He placed his bag into the basket and rode out of the disgusting place. The sun blurred his vision as he appeared into the light. Finally feeling better, he drove down the slope of a pebbly road which bumped his bike. His ginger hair flew back with the wind as he pushed himself against it. The Library was uptown, where more of the wealthy lived for some reason. Downtown was great! It got more sun and they were near the ocean. The Karasuno Bakery was at the end of the street and after that, there was fortification for the ten-metre dip into the glassy waves. Plus, they got a lot of refreshing wind in the summers. He turned his bike around the fountain in the middle of the round-about. On top was a statue of a crow which used to scare him when he was eight. Occasionally he’d wave to people he knew and finally, he stopped at the library. The library was a dark forest green but the paint had chipped and faded. The windows were made of square panes and were tinted grey. Sort of looked like a chessboard. He pushed the door open. The smell of cedarwood and vanilla stirred around filling his lungs. The place was packed with people, it looked so small from outside but it was huge inside. 

_Oh god, how am I going to find it?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey! This is my first work and I don't even know if I'm proud of it but I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time


End file.
